mission special garder un bébé
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Quand un bébé abandonné arrive dans la vie des ninjas, tout risque de basculer. Mais sontils à la hauteur de la tâche qu'est de s'en occuper ? Next gen, Sasuke est revenu depuis peu. No chapitre cette fois
1. quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Titre :** mission spécial... bébé.

**Genre :** Comedie

**Auteur :** Yue

**Rated :** M pour plus de liberté. (C'est surtout que j'ai peur de mettre que des conneries qui ne convient qu'à ce Rated, mais sinon tout le monde peut lire, je pense)

**Résumé :** Quand un bébé abandonné arrive dans la vie des ninjas, tout risque de basculer. Mais sont-ils à la hauteur de la tâche qu'est de s'en occuper ? Next gen, Sasuke est revenu depuis peu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bébé abandonné.**

Tout commencea dans le bureau de l'Hokage, plus précisement, devant la porte de son bureau. Pour la seul fois où Tsunade arrive à quitter son bureau après avoir était débarrassé de tout la paprasse habituelle. Elle qui à chaque fois qu'elle y retourne elle retrouve une nouvelle pile de papier à lire, à signer ou à remplir, viens cette fois de trouver une chose des plus inhabituelles. Juste devant sa porte, elle venait de trouver un panier avec un papier dessus, qu'elle voyait au loin.

"Voyez-vous ça ! Un assez beau panier !" marmonna Tsunade. "Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un panier de nourriture ? Ou du sake ? C'est sûrement Shizune, je la remercier quand elle reviendra, à moi que se soit quelqu'un d'autre, voyons se mot !"

Sans faire attention au contenu du panier, la sanin aux limaces prit la feuille pour lire le message.

"Voyons voir... Cher Hokage, je vous pris de prendre soin de mon bébé, je ne peux m'en occupé pour diverse raison mais je reviendrais le chercher dans une semaine ou deux !" lu Tsunade en riant pour soudain s'arrêter de rire. "Un... Bébé ?"

Quittant la feuille des yeux, elle dirigea son regard sur la panier pour voir en détail se qu'il contenait. Pour voir au final un bébé profondément endormit.

La joie de Tsunade venait de quitter son visage pour laisser place à la peur. Elle a beau être une ninja de haut niveau, elle s'était déjà occupé d'enfant quand elle était genin, mais celà daté un peu mais surtout, elle ne s'était jamais occupée de bébé.

"Tsunade-sama, vous êtes enfin arrivez ?" demanda Shizune en arrivant à son tour. "Mais... Mais... C'est quoi ce panier ?"

"Ben..." bafouilla l'Hokage.

Plus loin l'équipe 7, composé seulement de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke rentrérent de mission, Kakashi lui, était envoyé à une autre mission avec son rival de touojurs, Gai, à Taki. Naruto et ses amis étaient envoyé en mission d'escorte d'un charpentier qui aller à Suna pour ensuite surveiler les travaux pour le ramener chez lui au pays des vagues. L'arrivé de cette équipe n'était pas vraiment discret.

"Tu me dois un combat !" hurla Naruto. "Je t'ai sauvé la vie !"

"Tu as juste évité de me faire manger une poutre qui allez me tomber dessus, en plus je l'avais vu alors je risquais rien !" répliqua Sasuke. "Et pourquoi je te dois un combat pour ça, je te rappel que toi tu me dois de l'argent pourt'avoir payé des ramens de Suna !"

"Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous battre, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de nos premières missions en équipe !" remarqua Sakura.

"Manque Kakashi et son livre et là, on peut dire que ça sera comme à l'époque !"

"Attend je peux faire un clone puis une transformation en Kakashi et là ça ira !" déclara Naruto fier de son idée.

"Crétin !" dirent d'une même voix les deux amis.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais l'Hokage nous attend pour le rapport, et elle doit nous dire, à moi et Sakura, les directives pour la prochaine mission, il parait que c'est important et urgent !"

Depuis son retour à Konoha, Sasuke devait faire de mission supplémentaire pour se faire pardonner de sa fugue.

"Et moi je vais profité d'un repos bien mérité ! Je vous plains les gars mais au moins sur serait seul, en tête à tête !" ricana doucement Naruto en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami. "Et n'oublie pas de te déclarer mon vieux ! Comme ça, vous passerez de bonne nuit ensemble !"

"Naaaarutooo !" appella Sakura en colère derrière le jeune blond. "Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu, j'ai de bonnes oreilles !!"

Inévitablement, la jeune disciple de Tsunade envoya Naruto imiter l'autruche avec un coup de poing.

"Merci Sakura, j'allais le faire mais tu m'as pris de vitesse !" remercia l'Uchiwa en continuant son chemin avec sa collégue, laissant Naruto entre la vie et la mort, toujours la tête dans le sol.

Arrivé au bureau, les deux membres de l'équipe sept furent surpris de voir une Tsunade stressé pour une raison inconnue.

"Tsunade-sama, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Sakura inquiéte.

"Ah Sakura ! Que je suis contente de te voir, comme la totalité des ninja sont en mission, j'ai crus que j'allais pas m'en sortir !" souffla l'Hokage. "Ou est Naruto ?"

"Il se repose un peu ! Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda à son tour Sasuke.

"Voila le problème !" repondit-elle doucement en montrant le panier sur son bureau.

Les deux ninjas se rapprochèrent pour voir le contenu du panier.

"Un ?" bafouilla Sakura.

"Bébé ?" termina Sasuke aussi surpris.

"Tsunade-sama, je savais pas que vous aviez eu un enfant !" déclara Sakura confuse.

"C'est pas de moi voyons, quelqu'un l'a déposé devant mon bureau se matin, voir ier soir quand je suis partie avec un message qui demande que je m'en occupe pendant un ou deux semaine ! Mais on ignore qui c'est et de qui il est !" raconta l'Hokage. "Et avec le travail qui m'attend, je ne peux pas m'en occuper, et je ne sais pas à qui le confier vu que tout le monde et occupé !"

"C'est vrai qu'avec l'Akatsuki et les infos sur eux, tout le village est en alerte maintenant !" avoua Sasuke.

"Au début je comptais le confier à Kurenai mais son état ne lui permet pas de s'en occuper !" se souvena Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, me dite pas que vous comptez nous le confier ! Je vous rappel que vous devez nous envoyé en mission urgente !"

"Mede ! J'avais oublié et y'a que vous deux qui peut la remplir ! Mais à qui je vais demander ?" paniqua la sannin.

"Salut la vieille, désoler du retard mais Sakura m'a un peu mis dans les pommes !" salua Naruto en entrant sans frapper à la porte.

Tous regardèrent le nouvel arrivant.

"Tsunade-sama, vous allez pas faire ça !"

"On a pas le choix !" répliqua-t-elle. "Naruto soit content, j'ai une mission pour toi !"

"Temps mort ! Je suis en repos, c'est vous-même qui me l'avait dit avant de partir pour notre dernière mission !"

"Soit tranquille, c'est pas une mission au sens où tu l'entends !"

"Comprend pas là, on peut m'expliquer ?"

"Cette mission se passera chez toi, car j'aimerais que tu t'occupe de ça !" ordona-t-elle en lui donnant délicatement le panier.

"C'est... Quoi... Ce Truc ?" demanda Naruto en voyant le bébé toujours endormis.

"C'est un bébé et j'aimerais que tu t'en occupe pour un petit bout de temps !"

"Re-Temps mort ! On peut m'en dire plus, et puis pourquoi moi ?" rala Naruto.

"Parle plus doucement, tu pourrais le réveiller ! Ecoute, tous les ninjas sont en mission et tu es le seul de libre pour le moment ! Alors tu ne discute pas et tu accepte cette mission !"

"Je peux au moins savoir d'où il vient ? Car je pense pas que ce soit le tien !" remarqua le jeune ninja.

"On nous l'a déposé devant la porte du bureau ce matin et on ignore de qui il est et qui il est !"

"Hokage incapable !" marmonna Naruto.

"T'as dit quelque chose ?"

"Oui ! Je sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé !" expliqua-t-il enfin.

Lourd silence. Il est vrai que Naruto avait effectuer du baby-sitting dans les missions mais c'était des enfants de 5ans minimums, et là le petit n'avait même pas un an.

"Là, Naruto n'a pas tord, on a jamais fait ce genre de mission et on nous a jamais dis comme faire !" remarqaua Sasuke.

"Mais vous le faîtes expret ou quoi ?" craqua l'Hokage. "Je dois avoir un manuel pour comment savoir s'occuper d'un nouveau né, laisse moi le temps de le trouver et j'enverrais quelqu'un te l'apporter et te donner un coup de mains, parmis ceux qui rentre aujoiurd'hui y'en a bien un ou une qui sait comment faire !"

"Tsunade-sama !" coupa soudainement Sakura. "Pour la mission avec SAsuke, ça ne dérange pas si on par ce soir, pour aider Naruto pour être sûre qu'il ne fait pas connerie !"

"Je crois que c'est la meilleur solution !" approuva Sasuke.

"Très bien ! Mais maintenant, partez, j'ai des affaires en cours !" ordonna Tsunade un peu fatigué alors que la journée avait si bien commencé.

* * *

_**REVIEWS PLEASE !!**_

Premier chapitre très court mais c'est juste pour mettre en place l'histoire.

Au passage,je previens que je retire la deuxième édition de Naruto fanfiction Awards.


	2. comment faire ?

**Réponces au reviews anonymes :**

Piou-piou sama : Mais on s'en fout des faute d'orthographe d moment que c'est lisible ! Moi e tout cas, je lis les fic sans jamais faire gaffe aux fautes que font les autres auteurs, du moment qu'ils nous sortent une histoire super intéressant, je lis ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'ellle te plaira !

Casssy-chan : Un bon début Miss ? Miss dans le sens raté en anglais ? ou Miss comme les miss France ? Non parce que... Je suis un homme !(regarde dans son pantalon) oui je suis un mec ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas suivre cette histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cours rapide pour Naruto.**

Suite à l'affaire dans le bureau de l'Hokage, l'équipe 7, composé de Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto, se retrouvèrent chez ce dernier avec le bébé qui contiué sa sieste.

"Bon ! Naruto, pour commencer, il va falloir faire un peu de rangement chez toi, car franchement, éléver un bébé dans ces conditions, c'est limite les problèmes avec les parents du bébé quand ils reviendront !" remarqua Sakura en montrant plein de sous vêtements masculin sur le sol, une vaisselles non faites depuis près de deux mois dans le lavabo de la cuisine, et un peu de poussières sur tout les meubles.

"Désoler d'avoir un appartement alors que je suis ninja et céliataire !" râla Naruto en montrant un appartement comme on peut en voir dans les caricatures d'homme vivant seul. "Sasuke aussi doit avoir un appartement dans cette etat !"

"Je risque de te décevoir, mais mon appartement est rangé et propre, je dois juste faire la poussière lors de mes retours de mission !" répliqua l'Uchiwa. "Tu feras le ménage plus tard, le plus important, c'est le petit !"

"Sasuke a raison, car nous ne pouvons t'aidé que ce matin et un peu l'après midi, après on doit se préparé pour notre mission et partir ce soir !" récapitula Sakura. "Car si nous faisons ça c'est pour le bien du petit ! Après tout, tu ne t'es jamais occupé de ce genre de cas !"

"C'est claire que je préférer un combat contre tout les membres de l'Akatsuki que de m'occuper des couches ! En plus je devais me reposer !"

Long silence lourd après cette déclaration. Sakura et Sasuke avaient eu la même idée que lui, ils auraient préférer se battre jusqu'a la mort plutôt que de devoir garder un bébé, mais heureusement pour eux, c'est pas à eux de faire ça.

"Au moins, on a déjà le biberon, le lait à préparer et son petit lit !" remarqua Sakura. "Reste à savoir préparé son biberon !"

"A moins que Naruto soit hyper con et qu'il sache pas lire, tout est indiqué sur la boite !" répondit Sasuke en tendat la boite. "D'ailleurs, avant que le monstre se réveil, va le lui préparer !"

"Hein ? Moi ?"

"Non, le Pape ! Evidement toi, on voit voir si tu sais suivre des consigne comme ça !" se moqua Sakura en l'accompagnant dans la cuisine. "Sasuke, tu peux surveiller le petit ?"

"Je vais même ranger ce salon ! Le temps que vous préparer le biberon du petit, vous en aurez pour une bonne demi heure et je vais pas le regarder pioncer aussi longtemps !"

"Dites donc Sasuke, t'es pas un maniac du ménage des fois ?" demanda Naruto curieux de voir son meilleur ami ranger un tel désordre.

"Va chauffer ce biberon ou ton apparte ressemblera plus à un taudis qu'il ne l'est actuellement !"

"Ok ! Ok !"

Au bout de vingt minutes, un cri se fit entendre, le cri du bébé qui venait de se réveiller. Tous se précipitère vers le panier où se trouvé le bébé pour le voir.

"Vous deviez pas faire le biberon ?" demanda Sasuke en regardant ses amis.

"Il est déjà près ! Et il est à la bonne température !" affirma Sakura. "Maintenant, Naruto sait faire un biberon ! Comme un grand !"

"Oui bon ça va !" râla Naruto en tentant de donner le biberon au petit sans le prendre dans ses bras.

"Naruto, je sais pas si tu le sais mais pour nourrir un bébé de cette taille au biberon, il faut le porter !" remarqua Sasuke calmement.

"Oh ça va hein ! Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose !"

"Ecoute Naruto, on ne sera pas pour t'aider, on va te laisser seul dans même pas une heure !" expliqua Sakura. "J'espère seulement que Tsunade-sama va vite te trouver un coup de main de taille car sinon, je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de retourner voir l'Hokage car tu n'es pas asse compétant pour ce genre de chose !"

"C'est claire ! De toute les missions qu'on peut te confier, celle-là et la seule que tu ne peux pas effectuer pour le moment !" remarqua Sasuke. "Même moi j'aurais du mal certe, mais je ne pourrais pas échouer !"

"Voila comment on fait !" expliqua Sakura en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon. "Compris ?"

"Ouais, pas de problème !"

"Dit donc Naruto ! Tu n'arrête pas de dire que tu es celui qui deviendra le Septième Hokage non ?"

"Evidement que je le deviendrais pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto.

"Alors en tant qu'Hokage, tu dois savoir faire ça !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto qui ne voyait pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

"Imagine la honte au village plus tard ! Le Septième Hokage ne sait même pas remplir une simple mission de rang D comme celle-là ! C'est pire que la honte ! Humiliation total ! Même les genins se fouteraient de leur Hokage !"

"Quoi ? Tu delire là j'espère !" se releva Naruto choqué.

"Il n'a pas tort Naruto !" continua Sakura en donnant le biberon au petit. "Si les habitants de Konoha se souveniendront de toi dans le futurs, se sera comme l'hokage ne pouvant pas remplir la simple mission de rang D, s'occupé d'un bébé !"

"Jamais ! Je vais montrer au monde entier que je serais le plus grand des Hokages !" s'enflamma Naruto des flamme dans les yeux. "Même si pour ça je dois m'occuper d'un bébé pour le prouver !"

"Trop facile à manipuler !" pensa Sasuke.

"Trop naif ce petit !" pensa Sakura à son tour.

"Dite !" interpella Naruto en reniflant. "Vous sentez pas comme une odeur !"

"Voici ta nouvelle épreuve Naruto ! Changer le petit !" souria Sakura en lui tendant le petit qui venait de finir son biberon (rapide le petit).

"La vache ! Mais c'est quoi ce monstre ?" marmonna Naruto en se pinçant le nez.

"Attend d'enlevé la couche avant de te boucher le nez !" remarqua Sasuke. "Tu sais changer une couche ?"

"Ben..." réfléchit Naruto avant de répondre sans dire un mot de plus. "Non !"

"J'ai compris ! Je vais t'aidé ! T'as de la chance que je sais quelques petits trucs !" râla Sakura en gardant le petit.

"T'en sais quand même assez !" remarqua de nouveau Sasuke.

"Elle se prépare pour toaieheuuuu !" hurla Naruto en se prenant un coup de poing signé Sakura.

"Ferme là et regarde bien !" ordonna Sakura sous les rires du petit. "D'abord, met une serviette propre par terre !"

"Oui madame !" répondit Naruto en courant vers la salle de bain pour revenir en même pas cinq seconde. "Voila !"

"On pose le bébé pour pouvoir lui enlevé sa couche !"

"Jusque là, je pense que Naruto n'aura pas trop de mal !" critiqua Sasuke en regardant aussi. "C'est un garçon, ce petit monstre !"

"Naruto, pendant qu'on sera pas là, par pitié, lui donne pas le mauvais exemple !" plaisanta Sakura en continuant à changer le petit.

"Mon dieu quelle odeur..." suffoqua Naruto allongé sur le sol.

"On voit que t'as pas vécu dans une grotte qui senté le renfermé avec une bonne dizaine de cadavre !" remarqua Sasuke en ramassant son ami pour qu'il regarde Sakura faire. "Maintenant debout et regarde ! Si tu connais les conséquences !"

Dans la tête de Naruto, plusieurs mots lui passé dedans. Honte, pas capable de faire une mission de rang C, humiliation, Kiba plus fort que Naruto, ect.

"Très bien ! j'ai bien regardé ! Comptez sur moi pour pouvoir continuer !" rassura Naruto en se relevant pour ne pas montrer un signe de faiblesse.

"Regarde-le ce brave petit, il a l'air content maintenant qu'il est propre et qu'il est une couche bien propre !" remarqua Sakura en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

"Bon Naruto, maintenant que le petit est propre et changé, moi et Sakura on va allait faire quelques courses pour le bébé, car trois couches pour une voir deux semaines.

"Pourquoi pas ? Moi je peux faire une semaine avec un seul caleçon !" contra Naruto.

"Il y a une différence entre un bébé et un cradingue comme toi !" critiqua Sakura outré en posant le bébé dans son berceau.

"Bon ça va... Mais au passage, prenait moi un bol de râmen, mon frigo est vide, je dois aller faire des courses !"

"On prenra pour nous aussi, apparament y'a encore des trucs à voir avec toi !" répliqua Sasuke en fermant la porte d'entré.

"Bon... C'est pas tout ça mais je fais quoi moi ?" demanda tout seul Naruto en regardant le bébé qui le regardait en riant. "Quoi ? J'ai une tête à faire rire ? T'as l'air crevé en plus ? T'es pas plutôt une marmotte ? Tu fais que dormir en plus ! J'y connais rien en môme moi ! Je me demande si Gaara a dû faire ça une fois..."

A ces mots, Naruto imagina le Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, en train de donner le biberon, changer des couches, etc. Ces images avait provoqué chez le jeune ninja blond, une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

"Tiens ! Il redort déjà ce monstre ! J'y crois pas ! ça sera plus facile que prévu finalement !" souffla Naruto. "Je vais finir le travail de Sasuke, ranger... Même si j'ai pas envis !"

Au bout de quarante minutes, Sakura et Sasuke, chargés de course, rentrérent dans l'appartement maintenant propre, parce que Naruto, grâce à sa technique du Kage bushin, venait de tout ranger. Ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé un peu fatigué.

"Naruto, réveille toi ! on t'a ramener à manger ! Heureusement qu'Ichiraku fait aussi dans la livraison !" rappella Sasuke. "Au faite, n'oublie pas de me rembourser !"

"Fait pas chier, je suis crevé ! File moi mon bol !"

"Comment va le petit boutchou ?" demanda Sakura en regardant le bébé.

"A peine que vous étiez partis qu'il s'est rendormi !" répondit Naruto la bouche pleine (il perd pas de temps pour manger)

"Au faite Naruto, voila pour toi !" déclara Sakura en jetant un livre sur le canapé de Naruto. "ça pourrait t'aider !"

Le livre en question s'appeller "S'occuper d'un bébé pour les nuls".

"C'est très marrant Sakura !" ronchonna Naruto.

"Crétin ! c'est plutôt pratique, alors met toi à la lecture dès maintenant ! Nous, on doit aller se préparer pour notre mission !" remarqua Sasuke qui allait partir. "s'ils nous reste du temps on va essaiyer de venir voir comment tu te débrouille !"

"Amuse toi bien Naruto ! Et maltraite pas le petit !" salua Sakura en partant rapidement laissant Naruto seul qui ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait avec des nouilles plein la bouche, qu'il avala avec difficulté.

"Je croyais que vous deviez m'aider sales traitres !" hurla enfin Naruto.

Ce hurlement de rage envers ses amis avait eut un autre effet que Naruto n'avait pas prévu. réveiller le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

"Mais je fais quoi ? je sais pas quoi faire !" paniqua Naruto en courant dans tout les sens. "Me dite pas qu'il a encore fait !"

Heureusement pour le jeune ninja, il n'avait pas fait dans sa couche mais le bébé continuait de pleurer. Dan le désespoire, Naruto n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre le livre que ses deux camarades lui avaient offert. L'ouvrit rapidement, le feuilleta à tout vitesse pour voir que dans se genre de cas, il peut essaiyer de le bercer. Malheureusement, Naruto ne saait pas encore comme tenir un bébé et il ignorait comment faire pour berver un enfant de cet âge.

"Pitier ô dieu, bouddha et je sais pas qui d'autres dans les dieux ! Si vous êtes aussi simpas, envoyé moi de l'aide !" pria Naruto dépassé par les évenements.

Sa prière étrange fut éxaucé, en effet, à peine qu'il avait fini sa demande que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Et quand il ouvra :

"Alors Naruto, il parait qu'il y a un bébé chez toi ! Mais je savais pas que tu avais eu un bébé moi ! Pourquoi t'as rien dit !"

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et Hinata venaient apparament lui rendre une petite visite.

"Kiba c'est pas drôle ta blague !" hurla Naruto de rage. "Je suis dans la merde !"

"On sait !" coupa Shino. "On vient de rentrer de mission et l'Hokage nous a demander de t'envoyé une personne qui pourrait t'aide !"

"Non ? Sans dec ? Qui ? Qui ?" demanda Naruto souriant.

"Bha Hinata voyons !" répondit Kiba joyeux. "Nous on a des missions sur le feu et Hinata sait comment s'y prendre avec le bébé, t'as de la chance mon petit que Tsunade-sama ait accepté que ce soit elle et non moi ou Shino !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto.

"Shino avec ses insectes, il pourrait lui faire peur !" ria Kiba. "Et moi j'ai jamais fait ça !"

"En tout cas, on doit vous laissez, nous on doit retourner en mission !" rappella le manipulateur des insectes. "Hinata devrait pouvoir te donner un réel coup de main !"

"Ouais ! Et faite trop de connerie quand le petit montre dort !" ria Kiba en partant rapidement laissant Hinata rouge comme une tomate et un Naruto en colère.

"Mais pourquoi tout le monde passe en coup de vent ici ? il est si pourri que ça mon immeuble ?" demanda Naruto en laissant entré Hinata. "En tout cas, merci d'être venu Hinata ! Je sais pas commnt faire avec un bébé !"

"Je... Ce n'est rien Naruto !" répondit Hinata toujours rouge. "Mais tu sais pourquoi il pleure ?"

"Ah oui la calamité ! Bha... J'ai un peu élévé la voix pendant qu'il dormait alors..." répondit Naruto honteux. "D'après un livre je devrait le border mais je sais pas comment faire !"

"Laisse moi faire !" ordonna doucement Hinata en prenant le petit dans ses bras pour le bercer tout doucement en chantonnant un petit air doux qui avait pour effet de rendormir le bébé.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_ _L'arrivée d'Hinata dans la nouvelle mission de Naruto va-t-elle améliorer les choses ? Pour le moment ça semble être le cas !_

Yue : **REVIEWS** PLEASE !!!!!


	3. Hinata arrive a la rescourse

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

Cynthia : Oui, les reviews sont très pratique ! Et oui, heureusement qu'Hinata est là et crois-moi elle lui sera plus qu'indispensable, ce 3eme chapitre te le prouvera ! Bonne lecture !

Cassy-chan : Ben... Je suis un mec tu sais... Je sas pas si je dois bien le prendre XD mdr ! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues ! Oui, Kiba est un boulet, c'est vrai et j'en ai même rajouter une couche sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Hinata est maintenant là et ça allait mieux pour Naruto qui est loin de devenir un pro de ce genre de mission

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Hinata à la rescourse.**

L'arrivé d'Hinata dans cette mission allait être d'un grand secours pour Naruto. Comparé à lui, Hinata avait déjà effectuer des missions qui consisté à s'occupé de bébé, des missions que Kiba avait réussi à échappé, à quartre-dix pour cent, en faisant croire qu'il était malade à chaque fois ou en étant poursuivit par son sensei pour le forcer à faire cette mission. Pendant que la demoiselle s'occupé du petit monstre, comme disait Naruto, ce dernier lisait le livre offert par ses amis qui, rappellez-vous, s'étaient échapper grâce à une mission importante. Noté que ce fut la seul fois de sa vie où Naruto dû autant lire. Evidement, des fois, la théorie ne valait pas la pratique, car quand la soirée arriva.

"Naruto ! Il faudrait donner le bain au petit, tu sais le faire ?" demanda Hinata souriante.

"Heuuuuuu... En théorie oui je viens juste de finir le livre (record à battre, lire un livre de cent pages en moins de cinq heures) mais je t'avoue que..."

"Je vais te montrer !"

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la salle de bain, une fois la baignoirs prête, avec un peu d'eau et à la bonne température, Hinata montra à un ninja ignorant comment laver délicatement un bébé. Pour enfin laisser le jeune blond mettre la couche, tâche qui lui donna du mal car la crevette, toujours d'après Naruto, n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

"Et voila !!" délcara Naruto fier de lui en présentant le béb à Hinata, qui vit plutot un désastre. "Il était embêtant mais j'ai réussi !"

"Naruto ! La couche pour sur ces fesses ! Pas sur sa tête !" remarqua Hinata en recommenceant.

"Oh merde !" cria avec horreur Naruto en voyant son erreur. "Mais c'est pas de ma faute, il n'arrête de remuer !"

"On croirait entendre Kiba !" ria doucement la demoiselle. "Lui aussi il lui est arrivé ce genre de chose pour la seul fois où il l'a fait !"

"Je suis aussi mauvais que lui ?" pensa Naruto en déprimant dans un coin de la salle de bain.

"Dit Naruto ! Comment il s'appelle le petit ?" demanda-t-elle subitement.

"Maintenant que tu le dis... Personne le sait ! C'est pas marqué sur ses vêtements ni même sur la lettre qu'on nous a laissé !" se souvena Naruto.

"On va pas l'appeller bébé tout le temps !"

"Je l'appelle aussi crevette, petit casse-pied ! Mais en y réfléchissant, c'est pas des vrai nom !"

"On devrait peuy-êtr y réfléchir tu crois pas ! ça serait mieux pour lui !"

"Tu crois ? Bha... Pourquoi pas Akachan(1) ?" proposa Naruto sans aller chercher très loin.

"T'es pas aller chercher loin !" ria Hinata.

"Shikamaru m'a refilé sa feignantisme aigu " plaisanta Naruto. "Je commence à avoir peur !"

"On s'en contentera !" souria la demoiselle.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Encore un coup de main ?" demanda Naruto à voix haute.

Malheureusement pour Naruto, il ne s'agissait pas d'nu coup de main mais d'une Tsunade qui avait réussi de s'échapper de son bureau pour parler à Naruto.

"Bon, Naruto, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !" annoncea l'Hokage.

"Vous allez me débarasser du monstre ?" demanda le jeune ninjas plein d'histoire.

"Non ! Au contraire, elle devient une mission officielle ! Donc tu seras payé bien évidement ! Et Hinata t'aidera, vous ferez cette mission à deux !"

"Pourquoi me faire ça ?" pleura Naruto. "Je devais être en congé pour un bon bout de temps !"

"Je sais ! Mais c'est ça être un ninja, on a souvent des projets annulés !"

"Fait chier ! Je vous préviens, à la fin de cette mission, je veux un mois complet de vacances !" proposa Naruto.

"Trois semaines pas plus !" marchanda Tsunade.

"C'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup la vieille ! Et je te previens, c'est un mois, pas moins, sinon ça va chier pendant ces trois semaines de vacances !" menancea Naruto en souriant d'un sourire qui disait que le village allait être dans un sacrée bazar comme quand il était plus jeune mais en pire.

"Bon d'accord !" soupira Tsunade en commenceant à partir. "Mais avant de m'en aller, j'aimerais vous donnez un conseil ! Hinata, tu devrais dormir ici !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda la concernée.

"Pour surveiller le bébé ! Entre les mains de Naruto je crains le pire !"

"Je vais pas le faire tombé, je sais manier des armes hyper tranchant quand même !" répliqua Naruto.

"Quand même, je serais plus rassurée de savoir qu'une personne digne de confiance soit à tes cotés Naruto pour ce genre de situation !"

"C'est pas faux..." ronchonna Naruto pas content.

"Bon je vous laisse ! Faite pas trop de connerie les enfants !" ria l'Hokage.

Tsunade partie, les deux ninjas commencérent à réfléchir.

"Bon, d'un coté, je suis pas seul ! Mais elle pourrait me faire confiance la vieille !" pensa Naruto.

"j'ai déjà fait des missions avec Naruto mais... Je n'ai jamais été chez lui... Pour y dormir..." paniqua Hinata dans sa tête.

"ça te dérange de dormir ici ?" demande soudainement Naruto.

"Ha... Heu... Non, non !" répondit rapidement la demoiselle en étant un peu gêné quand même.

"Pour dormir je vais te laisser le lit, j'ai un matelat pour moi sur le sol !"

"Mais ! Je vais pas prendre ton lit !"

"Mais si ! En plus, tu as de la chance, je me suis fait livrer un tout nouveau lit " ria Naruto. "J'avais confier les clé à Tsunade pour qu'elle puisse l'installé le temps que je sois en mission ! Elle me devait bien ça car elle avait perdu un pari contre moi !"

"Tu avais besoin d'un nouveau lit ?"

"Non ! En faite, c'est Ero-senin qui l'a payer... Il me devait de l'argent, alors pour se faire rembourser, il a voulut me payer un nouveau lit ! Je me demande ce qu'il avait en tête pour me payer un lit double !"

"Un lit double ?" répéta Hinata.

"Ouais ! D'après ce pervers, c'est important dans la vie d'un homme d'avoir un grand lit !" continua Naruto sans voir où voulait en venir son pervers de maître.

"Il est gentil de faire ça quand même !"

"Mouais... Mais je reste méfiant ! Bon puis que tu vas dormir ici, je te laisse la salle de bain, tu le mérite !"

La demoiselle ne refusa pas l'offre et partie prendre une douche, contente, gênée et troublée car elle avait toujours dans la tête, l'idée de dormir chez Naruto. Ce dernier regarda le bébé, qui se trouvait dans son berceau en tombant de sommeil.http://tchatajax. mange, ça chie, ça pête et ça dors ! ça sait rien faire d'autre ?" marmona Naruto en regardant le bébé fermer doucement les yeux. "C'est vraiment aussi dur de s'en occuper ? C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui mais ça n'a pas l'air si difficile au final ! Bon, pendant qu'il dort le monstre, moi je vais sortir mon matelat et des couvertures !"

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, après avoir installé son matelat sur le sol et l'avoir préparé pour y dormir, Naruto retourna dans le salon jusqu'a se que :

"Na... Naruto..." appella doucement Hinata en passant seulement sa tête pour se caché derrière la porte. "Heu... J'ai... J'ai un problème..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai... J'ai oubliée que mes vêtements pour dormir sont... heu... sale, à cause de la dernière mission..."

"T'en fait pas, je dois avoir un truc pour toi !" répondit Naruto en retournant dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Naruto réussi à trouver une t-shirt qu'il n'avait jamais mit et un vieux pantalon orange trop petit, qui fait shorte (c'est pour dire, il date de ces dix ans voir moins). Pour info, le t-shirt est un cadeau de Kakashi qu'il a gagné dans un concours lors d'une mission de routine à Nami no Kuni, Sakura et Sasuke aussi en ont eu un. Naruto donna les affaires à Hinata pour vite retourner dans le salon car le bébé s'était réveillé et pleuré.

"Bon bon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda Naruto en se rapprochant du petit. "ça schlingue pas, c'est que t'as pas fait et tu as mangé y'a pas longtemps... Mais t'as quoi alors ? Ah ! T'as peut etre fait pipi ! Vas falloir te rechanger !"

Rapidement le jeune ninja prépara tous ce dont il avait besoin, pour ensuite prendre le bébé et le changer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, sans se tromper de côté.

Quand il eut fini de mettre la couche au petit, Hinata arriva et Naruto lui montra fièrement sa réussite. Jusqu'a ce qu'il voit en détail la demoiselle. le nouveau shorte montrait ses jambes qu'il trouva fort magnifique et le t-shirt, dans lequel Naruto était serré, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait jamais mis, mettez en valeur la poitrine de la demoiselle avec marquer dessus "le paradis du batifolage".

"T-shirt fait par des pervers pour la promo d'un livre de pervers !" pensa Naruto en imaginant massacrer ses deux sensei, c'est à dire Kakashi et Jiraya.

"Mer... Merci... Pour les vêtements..." remerciant Hinata toute rouge à cause du message mal placé. "Et... Bravo pour avoir réussi à mettre la couche."

"Ouais ! Merci, c'était pas trop difficile tu sais !" ria Naruto en essaiyant de regardant ailleurs. "Je... Je vais faire à manger ! Tu peux le garder ?"

"Oui !"

Les minutes passérent rapidement, juste quand Naruto avait fini de faire à manger, des râmens quoi, le bébé était enfin dormi laissant, laissant les deux ninjas tranquilles pour manger et discuter.

"T'aurais du voir ces pauvres ninjas ce jour-là, rien qu'a moi seul, en même pas une seconde pour chacun d'entre eux, une vraie bête !" raconta Naruto en parlant de sa dernière mission.

"Tu es vraiment très fort !"

"Ouais et bientôt je serai le septième tu verras !" se vanta Naruto. "La vieille devra enfin me céder sa place !"

"Pourquoi tu parle toujours ainsi de l'Hokage ?" demanda Hinata.

"Attend, déjà elle se fait passé pour une jeune alors qu'elle a plus de cinquante ans ! ensuite c'est une ivrogne et elle perd tout le temps à des paris même les plus simple !" expliqua Naruto entre deux bouchés de nouilles. "Et puis c'est une violente des fois !"

Ces révélations avaient pour effet de faire rire Hinata.

"Et toi Hinata, tes mission sont aussi amusante ?" demanda Naruto. "Bon, c'est vrai que Shino n'est pas marrant et Kiba est moins drôle et moins fort que moi mais ça doit aller !"

"Non ça va, on s'amuse comme on peut nous aussi !" répondit doucement Hinata.

"Le jour où tu fera une mission avec moi, tu verras c'est quoi s'amuser !" ria Naruto. "Et pas comme les missions qu'on déjà effectué ensemble ! ça sera mieux !"

Les minutes passèrent rapidement, jusqu'a se que finalement, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Faut dire, ils viennent à peine de renrer de mission et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer. Dans la chambre de Naruto, Hinata était sur le lit avec le petit qui dormait toujours.

"Espèrons qu'on va passer une bonne nuit !" espera Naruto en entrant dans la chambre après s'être changé pour mettre un short de nuit et un t-shirt avec le symbole de Konoha. "Shikamaru serait jaloux du petit monstre si savait qu'il dormais plus que lui !"

"Moins fort !" ordonna doucement Hinata en souriant. "Tu pourrais le réveiller !"

"T'en fait pas ! On se rendormira très vite, il fait que ça depuis le début !"

"Tu crois ? Je veux dire, les bébés se réveillent souvent la nuit en pleure !"

"Ouais... Dans ce cas, je sais quoi faire, t'en fait pas ! Je suis un vrai pro t'en fait pas !" Rassura Naruto sûr de lui. "Tu peux dormir tranquille !"

"Eh bien... Bonne nuit !" souhaita Hinata en reposant le bébé dans son berceau qui se trouvait à coté du matelat où dormait Naruto.

"Bonne nuit !"

Malheureusement pour les deux ninjas, aux bout de trois heures de sommeil, le béb se réveilla d'un seul coup en poussant un crie aigu et fort.

"Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Naruto en se révellant d'un bond. "L'Akatsuki ? Le nouveau serpent (Kabuto) ?"

"C'est rien !" rassura Hinata en se relevant à son tour mais calmement. "C'est Akachan qui à sûrement fait un mauvais rêve !"

"Ah ?" fut la seul réponce de Naruto qui avait la pose d'un karateka amateur.

"Viens là mon grand ! ça va aller !" réconforta Hinata en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. "On est là, soit tranquille !"

"Punaise... Moi qui ait crus à une attaque..." pensa Naruto. "J crois que je suis pas si prêt que ça... Et mais ! Il se rendort ?"

Pendant que Naruto se demandait s'il était vraiment prêt, lé bébé se calma dans les bras de la demoiselle.

"Alors-là, je suis bluffé !" déclara Naruto. "Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre avec un môme ! Sûr que plus tard, tu feras une mère idéal !"

Directement, dans la tête d'Hinata, un scéne se déroula, elle plus tard, avec un petit bébé ressemblant à Naruto dans ses bras. Cette scène la fit rougir tellement que Naruto se demanda se qu'elle avait.

"Mais... Mais... Mais enfin, je sais pa si..."

"T'en fait pas, je suis ûr que tu seras parfaite !" rajouta Naruto sans le faire exprès, ce qui fit carrêment paniquer Hinata.

"M... Mais..."

"Pose-le ! il s'est rendormi !" remarqua Naruto en montrant le bébé dans les bras de morphée. "Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir !"

"Et toi aussi, non ?"

"Avant je vais aller chercher un verre d'eau, j'a une petite soif maintenant ! Bonne nuit, encore une fois !"

"Bonne nuit !"

Dans la cuisine, Naruto pris son verre d'eau en étant en pleine réflexions.

"Punaise... Je savais pas que s'était dur ce genre de mission ! Je préfére me battre contre l'Akatsuki c'est plus simple ! J'imagine pas Ero-senin et la vieille faire ça... Mais bordel ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Le future Septieme Hokage ! Je n'ai pas le droi de refuser ce genre de mission ! Et puis Hinata est là ! Elle pourra me guider pour réussir !"

De retou dans sa chambre, Naruto put voir que dans son berceau, le bébé était réveillé mais qu'il pleurait pas.

"Et bien le microbe, tu dors pas ?" demanda Naruto en le prenant avec lui sur son matelat. "Très bien, on va jouer un peu mais après dodo ! Faut pas réveiller Hinata, compris ? Alors... Comment te fatiguer ?"

Regardant autours de lui, les yeux du ninjas blond s'arrêtèrent sur une petit peluche en forme de grenouille sur son bureau qui pris vite fait pour retourner vite à coté du bébé.

"Hé Akachan, regarde ! Je te présente Gamakitchi, la grenouille mangeur de bonbon !" ria Naruto en lui montrant la grenouille. "T'en pense quoi ?"

La réponce du bébé était qu'il tendait les mains pour essaiyer de l'attraper sûrement pour jouer avec.

"Hé hé ! ça me rappelle quand je les invoque ! De vrais casses pieds ! Mais bon, ils sont simpas, un peu comme toi ! Tiens prend le, et dodo maintenant !"

A peine que Akachan prit la peluche, ce dernier fermant lentement ses yeux en serrant la peluche.

"Merde ! Il dort pas dans son lit le petit merdeux !!" remarqua soudain Naruto. "Bon... Bha grave, il prend pas beaucoup de place, et puis, je vais pas l'écraser, j'a pas le sommeil agité après tout !"

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans cris. Hinata se réveilla en première pour voir Naruto une jambe hors des couvertures alors que la deuxième était en-dessous, le ventre à l'air, la bouche ouverte. Chose surprenante, c'était que le bébé était dans la même position.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Hinata doit rentrer chez elle pour prendre des affaires de rechange et Naruto doit remplir son frigo pas très remplit pour faire vivre trois personnes, mais comment faire pour garder le bébé en même temps ? L'emmener en course ou l'emmener au manoir Hyuuga, le choix et vite fait !

* * *

Akachan (1) : Bébé en Japonais.

**_REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!_**


	4. course

**Réponces aux reviews anonymes :**

DreaminG GirL : Merci d'aimer cette histoire ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Tasha11 : Tu voulais la suite ? Hé bien la voila ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

__

**Chapitre 4 : Faire des courses avec un enfant.**

La vie d'un adolescent ninja est monotone à Konoha. Mission, entraînement, dormir, tout ça à répétition. Mais cette vie monotone que vivait Naruto est troublé par l'arrivé d'un bébé dont il a la garde pour quelque temps. Heureusement pour lui, Hinta est là pour l'aider en vivant, le temps de s'occuper du bébé, dans l'appartement du ninja blond. Mais un problème n'arrive jamais seul.

"Galère comme dirait ce feignant de Shikamaru !" râla Naruto la tête dans le frigo. "Hier quand ils ont fait les courses, j'ai oublier de leurs demander de prendre de quoi manger ! Résultat, le frigo est un peu vide... Non même carrément vide, ce lait est périmé dépuis deux semaines, ma dernière mission était si longue ?"

"Il n'y a qu'à aller en faire !" propos Hinata. "Je dois retourner chez moi prendre des affaires justement !

"Le problème est que le magasin le plus près n'ouvre que le matin aujourd'hui !" remarqua Naruto. "Je vais y aller maintenant !"

"J... J'allais justement chez moi ce matin..."

"Tu peux y aller sans problème, tu sais, c'est juste deux, trois sacs à porter, c'est la mort !"

"Mais, et le bébé ? Je pux pas l'emmener !"

"Je l'avais oublié celui-là... Pas grave, je vais l'emmener avec moi..." expliqua Naruto. "Vu son âge, il doit pas être très casse-pieds dans le magasin !"

"Comme tu veux, mais tu pense y arriver ?"

"Mais oui pas de problème !" assura le ninja aux technique farfelus. "Tu peux aller chercher tes affaires sans problème, au cas où tu rentrerais avant nous, je dois voir un double de mes clés dans le bureau de ma chambre ! Prend les avant de sortir !"

"Merci !" remercia Hinata en rougissant.

Vingt minute plus tard, Naruto et le bébé étaient les derniers à partir de l'appartement.

"C'est le matin, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde, surtout à 9heure !" pensa Naruto en prenant le panier où le bébé se trouver en train de dormir. "Et vu que tout les potes sont en mission, personne devrait venir me faire chier !"

Tout en regardant autour de lui, le jeune ninja blond se précipita vers le petit magasin, sans paraitre suspect. Jusqu'a ce que.

"Merde !! Saï !!" répéra Naruto en voyant le jeune dessinateur ninja entré dansle magasin où il se rendait. "J'avais oublier que lui il était en congé parce qu'il devait se faire opérer de l'apendicite ! Il déjà sorti de l'hopital ? Pourquoi il est pas mission alors ? Et je fais quoi ? S'il me voit avec ce bébé..."

Rapidement, l'imagination de Naruto se mit en action. Dans sa tête, il imagina la reaction de Saï.

"Tiens Naruto ? C'est qui ce petit monstre ?" demanda le Saï que Naruto imaginé. "Avec qui tu l'as eu ? Je pensais que tu y arriverait à en faire un !"

"Nooooon !!" cria Naruto en sortant de son imagination. "Ce casse-pied pourrait pourri ma journée avec ses paroles de vipère !! Je dois faire quelque chose d'autre ! Mais c'est le magasin le plus prês, le prochain est à dix minutes d'ici ! soi Un quart d'heure de chez moi, en plus il est très fréquenté... Soit j'attend, soit j'y vais sans me faire voir ! Si j'attend, ça pourrait prendre des heures aussi... Pas le choix, j'entre et je fais attention..."

Entrant dans le magasin prudement, Naruto se diregea vers les rayons importants.

"Bon, vu que je vais devoir vivre avec Hinata, je vais éviter de prendre que des râmens !" pensa Naruto en pleine réflexion. "Et puis il y a Ichiraku pour ça ! Si maître Kakashi me voyait, il serait fier de moi car je mangerais des légumes, lui qui essaiye de m'y forcer depuis que je suis dans son équipe !" Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Naruto. "Mais... J'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie, sauf des plats simple comme le riz ou un oeuf sur le plat... Je vais pas faire ça à Hinata quand même, elle risque pas de supporter ça plusieurs jours !"

"Salut Naruto ! Comment ça va ?" demanda une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

"Oh non... Pitier, dis moi que c'est mon imagination et que quand je vais me retourner, tu seras pas là !" pleura Naruto.

"Bha non, tu m'as bien reconnu !" répondit Saï alors que Naruto se retourna. "Comment tu vas ? Et tu fais quoi avec un bébé ? Tu l'as volé ?"

"Je l'avais pas prévus cette blague..." marmonna Naruto avant de répondre. "C'est la vieille Tsunade qui me l'a collé ! En gros je suis en mission ! Et toi, tu devrais pas être à l'hosto ?"

"Si d'ailleurs en ce moment je devrais être sur mon lit mais il fallait que je sorte un peu !"

"Pour faire les magasins ?"

"j'avais une petite faim alors je suis entré dans le magasin le plus proche ! Je retourne là-bas après !"

"L'hôpital est si près que ça ?"

"Je ferais mieux de me dépêché, si on découvre que je suis parti, ça risque de mal aller !"

"Je peux te le confirmer ! J'ai plein de fois où j'ai été attaché au lit pour être sorti plusieurs fois de l'hôpital sans autorisation !"

"Bon bha amuse toi bien et fait gaffe à ton enfant !" Salua Saï en partant rapidement.

"C'est pas mon enfant !" s'énerva Naruto. "Et t'as pas interêt de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que soit ! J'espère qu'il a entendu ça... Bon, où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, quoi prendre pour préparer quoi... Akachan, tu propose quoi ?"

Le bébé, qui était réveillé, regarda Naruto en riant.

"Ma situation te fait rire ou c'est ma tête ? Et voila que je parle à un bébé, va falloir m'emmener à l'asile !"

Relevant la tête, Naruto vit la solution à ses problèmes droit devant lui.

"Les milles et une recette à faire soi-même ! Merci petit gars !" remercia Naruto au petit en se dirigeant vers le livre pour le lire. "Voyons voir... Pourquoi pas un curry ! Je vais prendre ce livre en même temps pour les prochains fois ! Voyons voir les ingredients..."

Arriver devant l'ingrédient principal pour le plat, Naruto se rendit compte d'un nouveau problème. D'une main, il portait le bébé et de l'autre, le livre.

"La prochain fois que je dis que faire des course avec un enfant seul c'est facile, qu'on me file une tarte dans la gueule... Je ferais mieux de prendre un panier qui se trouve à l'entré ! Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main de moi-même !" marmonna Naruto en posant le panier contenant le bébé par terre. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu !"

Un clone parfait de Naruto apparut dans un nuage de fumé.

"Bon, comme ça, ça fera l'affaire !" souria le vrai Naruto en reprenant le bébé, le temps de faire les courses, un clône suffira. On est reparti ! "

Rapidement, après avoir enfin résolut tout les problème qu'il pouvait lui arrivé, Naruto aidé de son clône put faire les courses. Et au bout de trente minutes de recherche et après avoir payé, Naruto, course dans un sac qu'il portait avec le bébé, car il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à refaire un clône, sorti du mini-marché.

"Finalement on s'est pas trop mal tiré par vrai Akachan ?" remarqua Naruto en souriant. "Bon c'est vrai qu'on a eut des problème au début mais je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti ! Je suis sûr que tous ceux qui pensait que j'y arriverais pas s'en mordrera les doigts à leurs retours ! J'vais en impressionner plus d'un !"

"En même temps, s'occuper d'un bébé, c'est à la porter de n'importe quel genin !" remarqua une voix derrière le ninja blond qu'il reconnut aussi.

"Saï... Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu peux partir... D'ailleurs, tu devais pas être retourner à l'hôpital ?"

"J'ai le temps, t'en fait pas, je m'en remette rapidement ! Mais je me demandais comment tu te débrouilllais pour t'occuper seul de ce bébé !"

"Déjà, je suis pas seul ! Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire et tu peux aller revoir tes infirmières et nous sortir un beau doujiin que tu auras crée là-bas et qui plaira à Ero-senin ! Salut !"

"Et qui c'est qui te donne un coup de main ? Il me semble que tout le monde est en mission !"

"C'est Hinata ! Maintenant, tu me laise mais j'ai des courses à ramener !"

"Voyez-vous ça... Mais comment elle t'aide ?"

"T'as beaucoup de questions ? Elle vit avec moi pour m'expliquer quoi faire et pour surveiller par ordre de la vieille !"

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Le fait de dire que Hinata vivait chez lui aller faire réagir le jeune ninja dessinateur.

"Mais c'est qu'il est devenu un grand garçon !" souria Saï d'un air moqueur.

"Je le haie !!!" pensa très fort Naruto.

"Hé ben je vais te laisser, maintenant que j'en sais plus ! Je te rendrais visite à ma sortie officiel de l'hôpital ! A plus !" salua Saï en partant tranquillement.

"Enfin libre pour quelques jours, quand je pense que 'est moi qu'on traîte de monstre, ils ont pas vu Saï, il sort de l'hôpital avant même d'être rétablie, c'est pas humain !! Et le petit monstre qui dort encore ? Punaise il a manger du somnifère ou quoi ?" critiqua Naruto en regardant le bébé. "J'imagine pas Saï faire ce genre de mission, pas plus qu'une bonne parti de ces ninjas que je connais..."

Rapidement, dans sa tête, Naruto imaginer chacun de ses amis dans ce genre de situation.

"Shikamaru râlera tout le temps... Choji, lui encore ça pourrait allé, il rendrerait juste le petit plus gros... Kiba paniquerait sûrement et chercherait à s'enfuir... Shino... Il est comme Neji, Sasike et Saï, j'en vois aucun changer les couche-culotte... Gros sourcil verrait ça comme un défi qu'il remporterait haut la main ! Y'a que les filles qui sont douées pour ça, comment elles font ? Quoi que je n'imagine vraiment pas la vieille Tsunade faire ça !"

Soudain, le jeune ninja sentit une bonne odeur entrée dans ses narines, l'odeur du râmen de son endroit préféré, Ichiraku. L'odeur était tellement délicieuse pour lui, qu'il décida de faire un détour pour manger un peu. Arrivant dans son restaurant préféré, Naruto ne vit qu'il n'y avait aucun client, une chance pour lui de prendre un bol rapidement sans problème au alentour.

"Salut tout le monde !!" salua Naruto en s'asseyant.

"Ohh Naruto ! Comment tu vas ? Deux bols comme d'habitude ?" demanda le patron du restaurant.

"Non ! Je suis pressé, j'en prendrais qu'un seul ! Vous êtes seul oji-san ?"

"Oui, tous cloués aux lits ! Et toi, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec cet enfant ?"

"La vieille Tsunade ne l'a collé comme mission alors que je devais être en repos, et je n'ai pas le choix !"

"Ah je vois, du boulot ! Je me disais aussi que ça pouvais pas être le tien t'es trop jeune ! Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant !"

"C'est pas drôle vous savez !"

"Je n'en doute pas, moi même j'ai eu du mal avec ma fille, mais tu sais, même si j'ai eu du mal, je n'ai eu que du bonheur depuis sa naissance !"

"Si vous le dite !"

"Tiens, voila pour ton estomac !" serva le patron.

"Merci ! Itadakimasu !"

En même pas cinq minutes, Naruto avait réussit à tout avaler sans même s'étouffer. Paya ce qu'il venait de manger et parti en n'oubliant rien. Enfin, au début, il parti puis au bout de cinq pas, fit marche arrière pour reprendre le bébé toujours endormis qui avait oublié. Arrivé chez lui, il vit qu'Hinata était déjà de retour, en train de préparé à manger pour le bébé.

"Tu es rentré Hinata ?" demanda Naruto surpris. "Je pensais pas que tu serais revenu aussi vite !"

"Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour préparé mes affaires !" répondit Hinata. "J'ai toujours un sac de prévu en avance en cas où l'on doit partir dans une nouvelle mission sans se reposer !"

"Je devrais y penser pour les prochaines fois..." marmonna Naruto en posant tout avant de se retourné vers Hinata. "ça fait lontemps que tu es là alors !"

"N... Non ! J'ai disons eu une hésitation..." rougit Hinata.

"Un hésitation ?" demanda Naruto. "C'est-à-dire ?"

"Je... Heu... Ben... Oh le biberons, il faut pas qu'il soit trop chaud !" remarqua Hinata pour détourné l'attention du ninja blond.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : La journée continu est un nouveau problème arrive, le bébé se réveille et ne veut plus dormir. Hinata et Naruto doivent l'occupés jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe pour qu'ils puissent dormir eux aussi.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!**


	5. dormir

Yue : Chapitre assez court, c'est vrai mais maintenant, cette histoire ne sera composé que de chapitre très cours, car c'est plus marrant comme ça, et surtout, j'ai assez de fic avec des chapitre qui font une dizaine de page (Bon d'accord deux mais c'est assez pour moi). J'espère que vous continuerez à lire quand même !

Naruto : Ben voyons ! Au faite, bonne anniversaire !

Yue : Ah ? Je te trouve bien sympa là... C'est normal ?

Naruto : Tu préfère peut-être que dise ceci : A 21ans, sans copine, tu crains ! Auteur nul égale nul en amours !!

Yue : Heuuuuuu... Reste gentil s'il te plait et je te ferais pas souffrir dans quelque fic !

Naruto : Juste dans celle au lycée !

Yue : Non ! A la place, t'aura le droit à un chapitre spécial où tu perd spécialement la mémoire suite a un accident et pas de malheur chiant, juste une infirmière spécial !

Naruto : ça marche !

Yue(tout sourire à part une fois Naruto au loin) : J'ai pas précisez qui sera ton infirmière aussi, ou plutôt tes infirmières !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Va-t-on dormir ce soir ?**

Après avoir donné le biberon au bébé, Naruto et Hinata pensèrent avoir enfin du repos.

"Après avoir autant mangé, il va faire une grosse sieste !" souffla Naruto. "On va pouvoir s'organiser un peu mieux ! Tu as rangé tes affaires Hinata ?"

"N... Non ! Je laissé mes affaire dans mon sac pour ne pas déranger !"

"Te gêne pas, tu en as pour un moment ici alors autant t'installer, j'ai un tiroir de libre, celui qui se trouve tout en bas ! Moi je vais surveiller le glouton !"

Sans rien ajouté, la demoiselle partie ranger ses affaires laissant Naruto seul avec le bébé.

"Bon t'as compris ? c'est un secret entre nous, tu dit à personne que j'ai faillit t'oublier chez Ichiraku ! Et maintenant dodo !" ordonna Naruto au bébé.

Les minutes passèrent, et le bébé ne voulait toujours pas dormir, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue.

"Bon bon bon !! Pas de panique, il soit avoir tellement dormi qu'il n'a pas sommeil pour le moment c'est tout ! bon... On va le fatiguer dans ce cas !"

Naruto prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça un peu.

"Heureusement qu'Hinata m'a montré comment faire !"

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, quand Hinata revenu dans le salon, elle vit Naruto en train de bercer l'enfant, ce dernier ne dormait toujours pas et semblait plutôt s'amuser.

"Hinata, merci tu es là ! Je comprend pas, j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit pour le bercer, mais il veut toujours pas !" pleura Naruto alors que le bébé attraper ses cheveux. "J'ai même l'impression que je lui fait l'effet contraire !"

"Il ne veut peut-être pas dormir !" supposa la demoiselle. "Il a beaucoup dormis avant, c'est normal !"

"D'ailleurs, c'est normal qu'il dorme autant ?" demanda Naruto. "Je sais qu'en général ça dors longtemps mais je savais pas que c'était autant !"

"Tu t'inquiète ?" demanda Hinata.

"Bah un peu quand même, je m'en occupe ! Tu crois qu'il est malade ?"

"Non, il ne l'est pas !"

"Tant mieux !" souffla Naruto. "Mais comment on va faire quoi en attendant qu'il s'endorme ?"

"Tu permet que je m'en occupe ? J'ai fini de ranger mes affaires et je vais voir ceux que je peux faire pour m'en occuper !"

"Vas-y ! J'aimerais allez voir la vieille pour lui poser quelques questions !" remarqua Naruto en tendant l'enfant.

Une fois l'enfant entre les mains d'Hinata, Naruto sortit voir l'Hokage dans son bureau.

"Pitié !!" pleura Naruto. "Dis moi pourquoi le petit monstre ne veut pas dormir !"

"Naruto, pour la dernière fois, c'est pour les mêmes raisons que toi quand tu as beaucoup dormis ! Il a la pêche c'est tout ! Essaye de le fatiguer en jouant avec, ça marche souvent !"

"Mais comment on les fatigue, j'y connais rien moi !"

"Et pourquoi tu demande ça à moi ? Je suis occupée avec tout ces dossier et Hinata est la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de réponse, c'est même marqué dans son dossier, Kurenai voudrait qu'elle soit la marraine de son enfant d'ailleurs !"

"Maiiiiiis... Comme t'es Hokage et une soi-disant ninja légendaire, je pensais que tu avais des tuyaux !"

"Pour tout te dire Naruto, j'ai jamais fait ce genre de mission officiellement car comme j'ai du m'occuper de mon petit frère !"

"Et les deux autres n'ont jamais fait ça alors ? Ero-senin et Serpent ?"

"Ils ne l'ont fait qu'une fois... " se souvenu Tsunade. "Et crois moi, les résultat ne vole pas haut... Orochimaru faisait peur aux enfants... Quand à Jiraya... Tellement irresponsable que je préfère éviter d'en parler..."

"Et t'as rien à me donner comme conseil ?" demanda Naruto en pleure sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

"Tu te rend compte que tu me demande des conseils sur des souvenirs qui datent un peu là ?"

"Mais... S'il te plait pour moi !"

"Bon... Y'a bien un truc que tu pourrais faire !"

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Naruto en se relevant.

"Vu l'âge de l'enfant, il ne devrait plus tarder à savoir marcher ! Maintenant file et laisse moi dor... Heu... travailler !"

"Bonne nuit alors, et merci du conseil !" sourit Naruto en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Dans la rue, Naruto s'arrêta soudain en plein réflexion.

"Au faite, j'ai bien réussit à le fatiguer la nuit dernière... Comment j'ai fait déjà ? J'avais tellement la tête dans le cul que j'ai pas fait gaffe... Bah, si j'ai bien réussi la nuit dernière, je peux le refaire ! J'espère qu'Hinata n'a pas trop de problème avec... Tsunade a raison, je devrais lui faire plus confiance et lui demander des conseils ! Après tout ce que j'ai vu sur elle quand elle s'en occupait, il est vrai qu'elle a l'air plus douée que l'autre Hokage... Bon on devrait rentrer rapidement !"

En chemin, Naruto passa devant un magasin spécialisé dans les vêtements pour bébé. Sa curiosité le fit s'arrêter devant pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

"C'est vrai qu'il a pas d'autre vêtement que ceux qu'il a en ce moment..." marmonna Naruto. "On devrait peut-être lui en acheter un peu !"

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas son porte-monnaie, Naruto retourna chez lui pour retrouver le petit monstre endormit dans les bras de la demoiselle qui était assise sur le canapé.

"Il vient tout juste de s'endormir !"

"Je comprendrais jamais les enfants !" avoua Naruto. "Surtout les bébés !"

"ça viendra avec le temps !" répondit Hinata en emmenant le bébé dans la chambre pour le coucher.

"Dire que ça durer un bout de temps..." marmonna Naruto. "Je me demande vraiment si je serai à la hauteur de ma tâche... Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense pas qui va se réveiller avant demain matin ! Enfin du repos !"

Malheureusement pour Naruto, le bébé n'allait pas dormir aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait prévus. A peine que le soleil était couché, les pleures du petit se fit entendre.

"Il a dû faire un cauchemar !" remarqua Hinata en prenant le bébé.

"T'es sûr qu'il a pas fait dans sa couche et ça serait ça qu'il l'est réveillé ?"

"Non, mais on va vérifier ! Tu le change ?"

"Pas de problème !" accepta Naruto en prenant l'enfant pour après l'avoir changer, affirmait après à Hinata que le bébé n'avait rien fait.

"Bon, c'est pas ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Naruto en portant le petit monstre comme il l'appelait. "Me dit pas que tu veux encore jouer... Bon d'accord mais après dodo ! En plus j'ai pas mangé ce soir !"

"Si tu veux, je vais te faire à manger !" proposa Hinata.

"Merci !!" remercia Naruto. "Et toi, viens là que je te fatigue !"

Plus tard, quand Hinata sortie de la cuisine pour appeler Naruto pour manger, elle vit ce dernier en train d'apprendre au petit à tenir des baquettes.

"Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on les tiens ! Ensuite, tu peux manger tranquillement tes râmens !" expliqua Naruto alors que le petit Akachan riait en le regardant faire. "Vivement que tu grandisse pour que tu puisse goûter ! Tu verras c'est le meilleurs plat qui existe, et pourtant avec toutes ces missions, j'ai souvent goûté des plats soi-disant meilleurs, mais les râmens sont vraiment les meilleurs, surtout ici !"

"Naruto c'est prêt !" appela Hinata en souriant.

"J'arrive !"

"Tu n'as pas réussi à l'endormir apparemment !"

"Infatigable ! Pire que moi, et encore... Moi je dormais en cours !" remarqua Naruto en se rendant vers la cuisine. "C'est peut-être ça le secret des infatigables comme moi !"

"Je vais m'en occupé si tu veux ! Je pense peut-être réussir !"

"Il faudrait un miracle si tu veux mon avis !"

Pendant que Naruto partit manger, Hinata était assise sur le canapé avec le bébé et lui parlait.

"Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas dormir ? Une petite histoire pourrait t'aider peut-être ?" demanda Hinata en souriant. "Alors écoute cette histoire elle va te plaire, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui était détesté par tout le monde mais qui grâce à lui, à pus changer la vie d'autres personnes qui maintenant le considère comme un ami ! Depuis sa naissance, ce garçon n'avait ni familles ni amis mais pour lui ce n'était pas grave, car il avait un rêve, atteindre le plus haut rang de ninja ! Sorti de l'école, ce garçon entra dans une équipe de trois ninjas avec qui il s'entendra très bien, jusqu'à les considérer comme sa famille. Mais celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était comme lui, sans famille et sans amis car son véritable frère leurs avait fait du mal. Les deux garçons réunis dans la même équipe avant de se considérer comme des frères, se voyaient comme des rivaux et se sont même battu plusieurs fois. Tout les opposés. L'un voulait être le plus puissant des ninjas pour montrer aux gens qui il était, l'autre voulait se venger de son frère. Mais au file du temps, les deux garçons se sont toujours considéré comme des frères et maintenant, ils se battent l'un a coté de l'autre pour protéger ceux qui leurs sont chers..."

A peine son histoire fini, Hinata vit que le bébé s'était endormi dans ses bras, se leva et alla le coucher.

"Eh ben... Je me demande comment tu as fait, c'est balèze !" s'extasia Naruto qui venait de sortir de la sortir de la cuisine.

"Ne le réveille pas !" ordonna a voix basse Hinata. "Si tu veux je t'apprendrais à l'endormir !"

"Pas de problème !" sourit Naruto. "Au faite, la salle de bain et libre, utilise là si tu veux !"

"Merci !"

"Ah merde !!" marmonna soudain Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je viens de me souvenir que mes voisins venaient de rentrer de mission aujourd'hui même, et j'ai pas préparé les matelas pour dormir dans le salon ! Je vais le faire pendant que tu te douche !"

"Pourquoi ? il y a un problème ?"

"Ouais ! Depuis que je suis revenu à Konoha, j'ai appris que j'avais des voisins et le problème c'est que les murs sont minces..."

"Et ?" demanda Hinata en toute innocence.

"Si je te dis que c'est comme regarder le livre de mon pervers de maître, mais avec le son en prime, tu imagine ?" répondit Naruto. "Bruits du lit plus les cris ! c'est insupportable ! Depuis je dors dans le salon sauf quand ils sont pas là ! Un vrai cauchemar, je dors plus dans cette chambre ! Et ça dure toute la nuit !"

"Tu... tu les as pas prévenu ?" demanda Hinata tout rouge.

"Oui mais ils sont idiots, ils continuent car apparemment ça les excite de savoir qu'on les entend !! Bon... Je vais préparer les matelas !"

Pendant que Naruto prépara les lits spéciaux pour échapper aux cris des voisins, Hinata dans la salle de bain se posait des questions.

"Je fais quoi ? J'étais décidée à le porter cette fois, et après ce que je viens d'entendre j'ai peurs..." Pensa Hinata en voyant sa chemise de nuit légèrement transparent. "J'ai honte de l'avoir mais c'est Sakura qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire pour que je séduise Naruto... Je vais pas le mettre tout de suite !"

Au même moment, Naruto réfléchie.

"Fait chier ! C'est pas une vie ça, je devrais penser à déménager, mais cette appartement c'est chez moi depuis toujours, même mes parents ont vécu ici, si je crois ce que m'a dit Iruka-sensei... Demain, j'ira voir la vieille pour savoir si elle peut pas nous donner un endroit où dormir, me temps qu'on est le marmot, car là, ça sera pas possible ! ça pourrait le traumatiser d'entendre ça !"

Au final, Naruto et Hinata purent dormir en paix, en étant un peu gêné, sans entendre les bruits étranges des voisins. Et purent dormir sans problème car le bébé ne s'était pas réveillé cette fois-ci.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Hinata emmène le bébé faire un tour dehors pendant que Naruto va voir Tsunade pour réglé ce problème de logement. Mais surtout, le bébé doit prendre un bain, comment faire ? Qui le fera ? Naruto ou encore Hinata ?

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!**


	6. message

**Note de votre aimable serviteur Yue :**

Non, malheureusement, ceci n'est pas la suite de « mission spécial, garder bébé », mais un message par rapport à cette histoire.

En effet, avec le temps qui commence à faire, l'approche de l'été, du grand soleil, des filles en tenu... Heu... Bref ! J'ai plutôt la motivation d'écrire des chapitres plus mouvementé que calme et marrant (même si dans les chapitres « action », je tente de mettre de l'humour). Et puis surtout, c'est dur de crée des chapitre calme quand on aime l'action !

Je vous rassure, je n'arrête pas cette fic, au contraire, je la continue mais au ralentie... A la vitesse d'une tortue asthmatique... Je vais d'ailleurs en profité pour vous montrez que je risque pas de chômer car je vais vous récapituler tout les fics que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment ainsi qu'un nouveau projet qui pourrait voir le jour... C'est pas sûr...

* * *

Trois fics Naruto :

Mission spécial garder bébé.

Naruto et compagnie au lycée.

A l'aventure sur l'autre continent.

Une fic Code Lyoko :

Code Lyoko Next Generation.

Une fic Hunter X Hunter :

Vacances et boulots.

Une fic The legend of Zelda :

Deux mondes.

_**Si vous n'avez lu aucune de ces fics, allez les lires et laissez des reviews !**_

* * *

Nouveaux projets qui verront peut-être le jour :

Une fic « pokemon ».

Une fic « Super Smash bros »

Une fic « Marvel » (Pas encore choisis les héros qui y feront parti de cette aventure énorme)

Une fic « Zelda »

* * *

J'espère que vous surveillerez l'arrivée de ces fics et que vous y laisserez des reviews et que vous continuerez à les lires.

En attendant je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée, ça dépend de l'heure ou vous lisez ça, et une bonne lecture de fanfiction (autres que les miennes je vous rassure).

Yue

P.S. Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive de continuer toutes mes fics ! Encore merci Amies Lectrices, Amis Lecteur, Amies Auteurs et Amis Auteurs !


End file.
